ME ENAMORE DE TI
by Lenna Sullivan
Summary: Esta es mi continuación después de lo que paso en IOMG..que sintieron los dos cuando se besaron...porque Carly se puso celosa..Freddie esta enamorado?


ME ENAMORE, DE TI

iOMG: Continuación  
>S: Sam, F: Freddie, C: Carly, B: Brad, G: Gibby, Sp: Spencer<p>

S: perdón  
>F: está bien<p>

Freddie entra a la escuela y Sam se queda sola. (Pensando en todo lo que había hecho en un momento de debilidad).Pero ni Freddie ni Sam se había dado cuenta de que Carly los había visto besarse, pues se había ido antes de que Freddie entrara a la escuela.

Mientras Freddie regresaba con Brad para terminar el proyecto, Carly también había regresado para terminar su proyecto con Gibby.

G: que tienes Carly?.-pregunta, algo preocupado por su amiga.  
>C: nada, por? .-lo dice no muy segura de su respuesta.<br>G: estas pálida.-le dice a su amiga, preocupándose más.  
>C: no, nada (Carly solo pensaba en el beso que se habían dado sus dos mejores amigos)<br>G: segura.-lo dice dulcemente  
>C: sí.- le contesta con una sonrisa<p>

Paso bastante tiempo...

Carly no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido, se sentía muy enojada y no sabía porque. Le molestaba mucho que Sam no le hubiera tenido la confianza de confesarle que estaba enamorada, y mucho menos de que se trataba de Freddie, lo cual le molestaba aun más.

PENSAMIENTO CARLY:  
>No lo entiendo, porque me molesta tanto ese beso, Freddie siempre a estado enamorado se mi, que paso, que cambio, porque ahora la prefiere a ella y porque estoy enojada, acaso estoy celosa...<p>

Mientras Brad ayudaba a Freddie con el proyecto, pero el estaba muy pensativo...

B: que es lo que te pasa Freddie, te noto raro desde hace rato.- le dice su amigo, notando lo callado que había estado.  
>F: no me pasa nada.- lo dijo rápido, para terminar con la conversación.<br>B: eso espero.-lo dijo acercándose a el y viéndolo a los ojos para ver que no mintiera.  
>F: no te preocupes.- lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad.<br>B: oye y Sam donde esta.- lo dijo dándose cuanta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la rubia los había dejado solos con el proyecto.  
>F: n..noo lo se.- le contesto muy nervioso.<br>B: tiene rato que se fue.- lo dijo preocupado por la rubia.  
>F: sí, ya tardo.- lo dijo con la misma preocupación<br>B: le habra pasado algo.- lo dijo exaltándose un poco, por la preocupación.  
>F: no lo creo, bueno quien sabe, despues de lo que pas.. (Freddie no termino su oración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo)<br>B: despues de que pasara que.- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad  
>F: a, no nada.- le contesto aun más nervioso que antes.<br>B: dime.- lo dijo en tono de niñito.  
>F: despues de que Sam se aburriera y cansara.- le contesto rápidamente, después de todo juntarse con Sam le había pegado lo mentiroso.<br>B: a, esta bien, trabajo mucho.- lo dijo ya mas tranquilo y regresando a su trabajo.

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE:  
>Todavía no puedo creer lo que paso, que Sam me haya besado, que crea estar enamorada de mi, de segura es una broma de muy mal gusto, si de seguro es eso, pero ese beso...<p>

En ese momento llega Carly y se acerca a Freddie

C: puedo hablar contigo.- lo dice bastante seria, lo cual alarma a Freddie, pues en lo único que pensaba era en el beso que había tenido con Sam  
>F: claro Carly, de que?.- le contesto, algo asustado.<br>C: bueno, pues.- no sabía que contestarle.  
>F: de Sam (lo dijo un poco nervioso)<br>C: yo..no, de otra cosa mucho más importante.- le contesto rápido, para no tocar el tema del beso, que aún le dolía bastante.  
>F: si, esta bien, en privado?.- le contesto ya más calmado.<br>C: no, aqui esta bien.  
>F: que sucede Carly.-pregunto algo alarmado<br>C: bueno es que tengo una duda.- lo dijo coquetamente  
>F: cual?.- pregunto confundido.<p>

En ese momento Carly se acerca a el y le da un beso, muy duradero...y todos los que estaban en el salón solo los vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos.

F: que fue eso?.- pregunto entre sorprendido, feliz y alarmado.  
>C: yo..no tengo ni idea.- le contesto tontamente, con una sonrisa.<br>F: porque lo hiciste (lo dijo nervioso y sorprendido)  
>C: porque quería saber lo que siento por ti.- le dijo con una muy dulce voz.<br>F: esa era tu duda?.- pregunto extrañado.  
>C: sí.-dijo ella timidamente<br>F: y?.- pregunto, con ilusión  
>C: estoy enamorada de ti, hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de que siempre te eh querido.- lo dijo con mucha felicidad.<p>

Freddie se quedo callado por un momento, hundido en sus pensamientos.

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE:  
>Que rayos esta pasando con mis dos mejores amigas, es increíble que Carly me haya besado y diga estar enamorada de mi, pero es imposible que Sam esta enamorada de mi, de seguro lo hiso por molestarme, pero no creo que Carly miente, en realidad esta enamorada de mi...<p>

Mientras Sam seguía sentada, pensando en lo todo lo que había pasado, en la tontería que había hecho, por hacerle caso a su amiga y hacer un movimiento, el cual había resultado todo un fracaso, hasta que no lo soporto mas y huyo de la escuela, para irse a su casa, pero en le camino le dio hambre y fue al CHILLIS.

Mientras Carly y Freddie...

F: yo...Ca..  
>C: no digas nada<br>F: es que yo..  
>C: no te preocupes hablamos luego<br>F: pero...

Antes de que Freddie dijiera algo, Carly ya se habia ido.

PENSAMIENTO CARLY:  
>Porque no se puso feliz cuando le dije que lo amaba, eso se supone que era lo que el había esperado todo este tiempo, o será que ya no me quiere y que quien le interesa es Sam, no eso no puede ser, ellos se odian, de seguro hay una explicación para que Sam lo haya besado, de seguro fue para molestarlo, aunque a la que molesto fue a mí y de Freddie, yo creo que solo se sorprendió, era algo que nos se esperaba.<p>

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE:  
>No entiendo porque Carly me beso, de verdad no lo entiendo, como es posible que me salga ahora después de todo este tiempo que está enamorada de mi y no entiendo porque su declaración de amor no me da la felicidad que esperaba, ahora después de que ya había dejado atras ese enamoramiento hacia ella y pensaba dejar a abrir mi corazón a cualquier persona, pero sin duda jamás pensé que esa persona pudiera ser Sam, nunca eh olvidado nuestro primer beso, sentí una sensación increíble, la cual no sentí con Carly, pero este beso que me dio fue diferente, sorpresivo y lindo, podría decirse que me gusto, pero por la sorpresa quede en shock y no se lo correspondí, no quería que acabara, pero ella se alejo, me vio con una cara de desagrado, tal vez no le había gustado y después se disculpo, yo quería besarla y decirle que me había gustado bastante aquel beso, de mi boca solo salió "está bien", después me fui como tonto y la deje ahí, sola, tal vez perdiendo la oportunidad de aclarar todos estos sentimientos que siento por ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo estar enamorado de ella, yo la odio y ella a mí y eso no va a cambiar, de seguro me beso para molestarme, o, o, o yo que se, pero tengo que dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarme en el amor que Carly siente por mi, es o que siempre espere, y ahora que lo tengo no la puedo perder por las dudas de mis sentimientos. <p>


End file.
